lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Quarter Moon Murders
"The Quarter Moon Murders" is a Homicide case in L.A. Noire. This is the last case Cole Phelps takes on the Homicide Desk, before he is promoted to the Vice Desk. Central Police Station The mission starts with Phelps meeting in tech services with Captain Donnelly, Malcolm Carruthers and Ray Pinker. After going through a few 'gifts' from the Black Dahlia (B.D.) Killer, Phelps realizes that the B.D. Killer is actually taunting them. He figures out that the poem they have been given translates to landmarks around Los Angeles. Pershing Square Phelps and Galloway rush to Pershing Square where Phelps disscovers Betty Short's Social Security Card, in the center of the Fountain, along with the second Stanza of the Poem. Galloway tells Phelps to use his city map in order to figure out which location the Poem is describing. Hall of Records Cole Deciphers the second stanza to be describing the Hall of Records , and the Chandalier hanging from the ceiling. Cole makes his way to the top if the Chandalier by carefully balancing on the chain and walking across. In the center he discovers Deirdre Moller's missing watch, and the third excerpt from the poem. Suddenly the chains break causing Phelps to panic, he is forced to swing the Chandalier in order to get it close enough to the balcony to jump to safety. (Done by swinging the right stick back and forth.) L.A. Public Library Phelps decipers the third excerpt to be the L.A. Public Library. Phelps scales the outside of the building via a series of pipes, ladders scaffolds and boards in order to reach the roof, where he finds Antonia Maldonado's missing religious pendant, and the fourth stanza of the poem. When Phelps returns to the ground, and reveals that he found Antonia's pendant, he voices his disbelief at the fact the Dhalia has eluded capture for so long, he also urges Phelps to discover the next location. Westlake Tar Pits Phelps translates the stanza into referring to the Westlake Tar Pits where the prehistoric "monsters" have been preserved. Phelps makes his way to the to the island in the center of the pit, using the wooden walkways laid out under the tar. On the center Island Phelps, finds Theresa Taraldsan's shoe, and the fifth stanza of the poem. L.A. County Art Museum Phelps realises the "Spheres" mentioned in the last stanza is the armillary sphere in the center of the Maze at the L.A. County Art Museum. Galloway tells Phelps he has no intention of going in as he has heard the maze is tricky. Phelps travels to the center of the maze, where he finds Celine Henry's Ring as well as the sixth stanza of the poem. Seemingly a while later (as it is now dark), Phelps emerges from the maze, telling Galloway he found Celine Henry's ring and another stanza. Solving the Maze Enter the maze - use these instructions each time you have a choice: #Right #Left #First right #Left Cole reads "'Thrones, alters, judgement-seats and prisons'... no, it couldn't be!" Note: Backing your car which appears in the Museum parking lot up the adjacent loading dock will result in a "scene contaminated" case failure. Intolerance Set Phelps figures out that the previous stanza is leading them to the dilapidated Intolerance Set . Phelps and Galloway make their way up to the Throne. En route Phelps gets trapped on a platform which he must keep balanced until Galloway can kick a piece of wood into jumping distance for Cole to get to safety. Phelps gets to the throne where he discovers Evelyn Summer's ring along with the Seventh and final stanza of the poem. The entire set suddenly beigns to collapse and Phelps runs to safety via the scaffolding at the back of the set. He manages to get away safely. Back on the ground he tells Galloway that he has found the final piece of the poem. Note: If you want a perfect rating (No damage to your car) or the gate won't bust open, have Rusty drive to solve this issue. Or, alternately, park outside the set and hop over the fence, which will also trigger the cutscene. Christ Crown of Thorns After Galloway mentions the whole thing seemed "religious" Phelps realises that the final location is a church, the decide to investigate the abandoned Christ Crown of Thorns church which is located several blocks away. Phelps and Galloway enter the church armed, and find themselves face to face with the Black Dahlia Killer (equipped with a shotgun). It turns out to have been the temporary bartender, Garrett Mason. As a fire fight is about to break out, the detectives jump for cover, which gives Mason the chance to escape down a secret passage. They then pursue Mason into the Vicarage nearby. Go left through the kitchen of the house and through another door. This leads the detectives directly into the killing den of the murderer, with a bloody bathtub, killing tools (including a bloody tire iron on the floor), and statue nearby (That is Prometheus, the inspiration to Garrett Mason). At the back of the room is a hole leading into the catacombs. Catacombs/Case Finale Go down the ladder on the left side of the room into the church's catacombs. Phelps tells Galloway to call for backup and see where the tunnel leads. Chase Mason through the catacombs, being wary of cover and his hit and run tactics. You can turn on the Black and White option to see the catacombs better. After a lengthy chase through the tunnels, Phelps chases Mason up a ladder into a shed that leads into the graveyard. After a quick shootout, Phelps shoots Mason and kills him. The Black Dahlia Killer is no longer, and a cut scene begins. During the cut scene, Captain James Donnelly lets Phelps and Galloway know that they must never speak of who the killer was, as he is the half-brother of one of the highest ranking elected government officials in America. This ends the murder cases, as Cole is promoted to the Vice Desk. Note that it is possible to kill Mason while in the catacombs, Phelps will emerge back in the house, meeting Galloway and the captain. Case Notes The case of the Black Dahlia remains open, the truth lost to all but a handful of men... Trivia *When Phelps and Galloway arrive at the Christ Church of Thorns, you can notice that there is a iron picket missing from the gate, the very same picket that was used to break in to Antonia Maldonado's apartment. This links Garrett Mason to the robbery. *Elizabeth Short's true social security number is different from that in the game. In real life, it was 0-22-18-750http://blackdahliasolution.org/fbi2.htm *It is likely that the Bloodied bathtub found in the Christ Church of Thorns is where Elizabeth Short (The Black Dahlia) was murdered and mutilated, her remains can be seen inside. *Garrett Mason can officially be first seen in the game working at the Bamba Club in "The Red Lipstick Murder", which is also Cole Phelps' first homicide case. However if you find the knife on the first sweep of Ray's Cafe in "A Marriage Made in Heaven", and return to Ray's, he will appear behind the bar. *As there are no interrogations in this case (one of the only missions in the game where this isn't required), the game awards experience points differently, beginning with 5 points for simply reading the letters at the start of the mission. Additional experience points are awarded for locating the landmarks as part of the ongoing Landmarks-related achievement (assuming the player hasn't already located the landmarks previously). *The game telegraphs the solutions to the puzzles by placing question marks on the map at the various landmarks that need to be located; if the player has already hunted down a number of landmarks (or has found them incidentally during past cases or free roam) this actually makes finding the right locations more difficult as the question marks only appear for landmarks that have not previously been located in free roam, mission, etc. *When Phelps and Galloway arrive at the Intolerance Set, Phelps' flashlight may not appear despite Phelps' reaching into his jacket pocket and holding his hand up in the manner of holding an object. If this happens, simply opening and closing the notebook results in the flashlight appearing as normal. *Completing this case unlocks the Homicide version of The Streets of L.A. (Free Roam), with a different set of street crime cases to be solved. *After Phelps' escape from the chandelier, if the player has chosen a different outfit for this case (and thus his hat), he will still shake out the dark blue hat belonging to the Sword of Justice outfit, the default outfit for the Homicide cases. *The fact that the case is still open is a reference to the fact that the Black Dahlia killer was never officially found in real life. *In the first extract from Shelley: "To suffer woes which Hope thinks infinte..." is the final part of Prometheus Unbound in act 4. Gallery Screen-shot 17.jpg GarretMason-TheWerewolf.jpg Video walkthrough VlpvMH90GwY References es:Los asesinatos de la luna Category:Featured Articles Quarter Moon Murders, The Category:Homicide